The Spandex Moths
by Anne Parkington
Summary: Oh NO! Horrible moth's have come and eaten' holes in Jareth's precious Spandex...what shall he do? PG-13 cuz of 'ittle language...and this is extremely STUPID...so yeah....and im getting a lil bit obsessed as well..^_^
1. The holey Spandex

Tally Forth and try to beat the Crowd!!  
  
Author's Note: This is what happenes when me and my Muse, merrily skip hand in hand down the yellow brick road into bizarro land. Tra La La La La!  
  
It was a bright spring day  
  
Anne-no..no thats not good...  
  
It was a dark and stormy night  
  
Anne-Still not good..//turns around as Muse tapps on shoulder.\\ Yess? What is this? //Muse hands over a tape\\ Ah! Perfect!A brilliant idea my genius Muse!  
  
It was a dark and stormy night//storm sound effects play\\ and Jareth, King of the Goblins was getting ready for his fancy shmancy dinner party. He had invited all the scary masked peoples that were at the peach dream sequence and he wanted to show off his new pair of spandex...but he couldn't find them.   
"Gra!!" He cried sticking his head into the drawer and sifting through teh colorful tights.  
"Um..sir?" Came a voice from the door way. Jareth wrenched his head from the drawer, sending spandex everywhere, including a pair of pink footie ones that landed right on his servant's head.  
  
Jareth-Wait, WHAT!?  
Anne-//nervously\\ Um..h-hey, Jareth!  
Jareth-Pink footie spandex?!  
Anne-Yeah...sure? Why not?  
Jareth-Why not!? //swells\\ I'll tell you why not! Why not cuz i dont WEAR PINK FOOTY SPANDEX!!  
Anne-Well, what about THIS?! //Hands him a picture\\  
Jareth-That's when i was a BABY!  
Anne-I know!! //Explodes thinking of how cute baby Jareth was\\  
Jareth-//whipes bloody Anne pieces from face\\  
Anne-//Coming back together\\sry...  
Jareth-You cut that out of your fan fic right now!  
Anne-No! leave me alone!!!  
Jareth-Make me!!  
Anne-//Raises eyebrow\\ Rocky! //A miniture Rocky Horror (my muse, idn't he coot?) come s up, grows to full size and towers over Jareth.\\  
Jareth-Um..nm...carry on!  
  
The servant pulled the pink spandex of his head and carried them over to Jareth's dresser.  
"What exactly are you looking for?"  
"My new spandex!! Ah, here they are!" Jareth cried happily holding up a pair of silver spandex."  
  
Jareth-Muuuuuch better!  
Anne-HUSH!  
  
He smiled at them admirabley but his smile faded as he noticed holes all over them.  
"WHAT?! These are brand new." He brandished them at his servant and groweled.  
"It must be those Moth's! They've been eatin' all your spandex...every one of those pairs be full of holes!"  
"WHAT!?" He cried looking at all the pants in the drawer. It was true...they all had holes in them up and down the legs, and every where else..*blush*  
"I need more! Get my spandex making goblin making spandex!!"  
"Well...sir that's not possible..ya see, he need spandex material, and the goblin delivery boy is...um...on his honey moon."  
"DAMN IT! Well this certainly won't do...no no it wont do at all."  
"Well, you could just wear those, the ones you have on."  
"NO! These are dirty....i need new ones..i need a woman..."  
"Why?"  
"They have shopping skills! Hmm.." He pondered looking around his room. Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
//Typewriter dings and a ton of bricks lands on Jareth. Anne gasps and Rocky snorts with laughter\\  
Anne-OMg! Jareth are you okay!?  
Jareth-Oooo! my head!!  
Anne-Wow! IT's a magic typewriter! //Evil grin\\  
Jareth-Oh no! //sweat drop\\  
  
Sarah. Sarah would help him shop. He stormed out of his room towards the door, ready to transport him to Sarah's house.  
"M'lord!" called his servant, "What about the party!?"  
"Skrew the party! I need SPANDEX!!!"  
  
  
*********Okay guys, i know this is really short...and stupid and corny...but that discribes me (except the short part) and...well..yeah..so all flames are sent by pressing this lil button here...the one that says 'click here to submit review' itshoudl really say, 'click here to submit flame' but oh well...^_^ more chapters coming soon (why do i even bother?!) 


	2. Sarah, HELP ME!

The Spandex Moths  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Sarah, Didimus and Ambrossius were sitting around the television watching Peter Pan when Jareth walked in.  
"Sarah." He said sternly.   
Sarah did a double take over the rim of her popcorn bowl.  
"Jareth, Hello." She shrank back into the couch; he didn't look happy.  
"Moths have gotten loose in my castle."  
"Moths." Repeated Sarah, not sure if she had heard him correctly.  
Didimus tore his eyes away from the television and spotted Jareth.  
"Good Lord it's 'im!" He cried. He jumped to his feet, withdrew his sword and pointed it at Jareth, "Wake up Ambrossius! We must battle the Goblin King once again!"   
Abrossius rolled over in his sleep. Didimus rolled his eyes and gave him a little kick. Jareth folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.   
"No we mustn't!" Sarah covered Didimus's mouth with her hand. "Just watch the movie." She directed.   
"Right, the movie." Didimus agreed staring at the tv again.  
"Moths." Repeated Sarah again motioning Jareth to follow her into the kitchen.  
"Yes, and they have eaten all my spandex!"   
Sarah covered her mouth with a manicured hand, suppressing a giggle.  
"Oh." She said, straightening her face "Oh, what a tragedy."  
"I know! I don't wear any other kind of pants, and the spandex making goblin can't make me any more spandex 'cuz the spandex fabric delivering goblin is on his Honeymoon and I need help!! Will you take me shopping?"  
Sarah, who had perched herself on a stool, nearly fell off.  
"What!?" She laughed regaining her balance.  
"Take me shopping?" He asked.  
She bit her lip. He would attract a lot of attention, and he had never been to a mall before. It would be just like that time she brought Toby to the mall....  
"Pweeze?" Jareth interrupted her thoughts with a pouted lip.  
  
Jareth-Oh my god!! What's wrong with you, woman? Have you no dignity for me? Pink footie spandex and pouting lips? Come now, delete that it's degrading!  
Anne-I'm sorry, Jareth but there is nothing I can do, what is written is cast in stone //eerie music\\  
Jareth-NO IT'S NOT!! All you need to do is take your mouse, highlight the whole pouting lip thing, hit delete and voila!!  
  
Anne-Hmmm...yes, I do see your point, really I do. And I do suppose I COULD do that, but I'm not going to.  
Jareth-WHY NOT!?  
Anne-It makes you seem more sensitive. It's CUTE!  
Jareth-I'm not sensitive! I am kingly and manly and tough! I'm the Lord of the Underground! I AM NOT CUTE!!  
Anne-Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's not like we haven't heard it 50 billion times before!! If you're so MANLY then why do you wear girly pants?  
Jareth-// Blanches \\ GIRLY PANTS?!!!  
Anne-Yes, spandex are for girls, so I guess you're now QUEEN of the underground.  
Jareth-Why I aughta!!  
Anne-Bring it! I could take you!  
//Anne and Jareth lung for each other and fight until a big dust cloud forms around them. Rocky rolls his eyes and sits at the keyboard\\  
  
"Alright." Said Sarah giving into his face. She stretched and yawned, "First thing in the morning. I'm tired, you can sleep on the pull out bed in the living room." She walked back into the living room and shoot Didimus, who had fallen asleep.  
"Aye?" He asked groggily.   
"Time to go home." She whispered. Didimus nodded and he and his faithful steed (who was still fast asleep) disappeared with a faint 'pop'. Saraj pulled out the bed and handed Jareth some pillows and a pile of blankets from the linen closet.   
"Good night!" She said, stifling a yawn and walking up to bed.  
  
Jareth-//Suddenly stops fighting and looks at the computer screen\\ You're making me sleep on the couch bed?!  
Anne-Well, yeah...what!? You didn't think that she would give up her bed for you? //wipes bloody lip\\  
Jareth-No, I thought I could share her bed...  
Anne-How does she know you wouldn't try anything?! You're in love with her after all.  
Jareth-I wouldn't! //Grumbles\\  
  
The next morning Sarah crept down the stairs so she wouldn't wake up her guest, but he wasn't there. Puzzled, she walked through the kitchen and into the sunroom to see if he had wandered into there. What she saw made her jaw hit the floor. There was Jareth in the hot tub playing with a rubber ducky. She didn't even know she owned a rubber ducky. Luckily for both of them the bubbles were so dense that nothing was visible.   
"Jareth, good morning!" She said embarrassed, directing her eyes to the floor in case he stood up or the bubbles stopped.  
"Yes Sarah! Good morning! What is this marvelous thing?" He asked?  
"It's a hot tub. If you want to go to the mall I suggest that you put some clothes on." Sarah put some of her Father's clothes (that she found in her closet) on a chair next to the hot tub. "There are towels in that bathroom," She pointed to a bathroom door behind him. "If you want to dry off." She turned and walked out. "I'll see you in a couple of minutes."  
"Okay." Jareth grinned giving the ducky a squeeze and make it squeak loudly. 


	3. Jareth's Shopping Spree

The Spandex Moths  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After getting over the shock of seeing Jareth in some normal clothes, Sarah had led Jareth into the garage, seatbelted him into the passenger seat of her silver convertible and drove him to the town mall. As they walked through the front door, Jareth stared. He had never seen so many people in one place! The first ten minutes he found himself staring at everything with wide eyes, but as the shock wore off he decided he didn't like the Mall that much.  
"It's too noisy." He said to Sarah.  
"Well, yeah. A lot of people come here."  
"For spandex?"  
"Uhh...yeah, sure...but not all of them. There are other types of clothes to buy."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!" Sarah smiled, as they walked into Abercrombie and Fitch."  
  
  
Jareth-WHAT? YOU YOU YOU YOU!!!  
Anne-What?   
Jareth-You're going to buy me clothes at a PREPPIE store?! I am not a preppie! You just lead me into another store!  
Anne-You're right, very OOC, and well, lets think about it; A+F wouldn't sell spandex anyway. Hmm...alright, can't think of a store that would sell spandex...so I'm just gonna make one up okay?  
Jareth-As long as it's not a made up preppie store..//shudders.\\  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah!" Sarah smiled, as they walked into Disco Mania.   
  
Jareth-Disco Mania? //Raises an eyebrow\\  
Anne-Don't you say a word!   
  
As they walked into the brightly colored store, Jareth's mouth hung open. There before him, were rows and rows of racks of spandex. He ran over to the nearest rack and picked up a pair of blue flared ones.  
"Oh dear god!" Sarah groaned. She wondered why she had agreed to take him in the first place.  
"I love these! I think I shall try them on!! And these, and these and..." He ran around the store picking out different spandex, shirts, and shoes, until his head was no longer visible.   
"Now, you're not getting ALL of that." Sarah called as he disappeared into a changing room stall.  
"Now, you're not going to tell me what to do." Jareth called back in the same tone of voice. Sarah's eyes widened in disbelief.  
"Oh my god!" She cried.   
"What?"  
"I bring you to the mall and THIS is how you repay me? I think not..." she trailed off, because the door had just opened and Jareth had walked out wearing a pair of platform shoes, bring neon green spandex with zippers all the way up the legs, and a bright pink shirt with a ruffled collar.  
  
//Car screeching to a halt noise\\  
Jareth-WHAT?! I look like a tutti-frutti candy cane!  
Anne-Um...//squints\\ yeah, ya do! Hey look at that!  
Jareth-Change it! That look might have worked for John Travolta, but not for me!!  
Anne-John Travolta didn't look THAT stupid!\  
Jareth-JUST change it!! Pleeeeeeese!!  
Anne-Jeez, you big baby! You'll live; you didn't even let me finish!  
Jareth-Fine...  
  
"No, Jareth, no." Sarah pointed back at the changing stall. Jareth rolled his multicolored eyes and walked back into the stall. When he emerged again, he was wearing a pair of black spandex, a black spandex shirt, and a long silver suede jacket.  
Sarah stared  
"What?" Jareth asked.  
"Nothing...its nothing." She blushed. He looked just like he had when he had first come to take Toby away.   
After what seemed like an hour, he finally decided on 10 different outfits and 2 pairs of shoes. Sarah looked up at the ceiling when the check out lady ( a girl about 17, with short hair the color of his first pair of pants) took her credit card.  
"Forgive me father for I have sinned." She whispered.  
"Eh?" Asked Jareth picking up the bags.  
"Mmm? Oh, nothing." Sarah signed the receipt, took back the credit card. Sarah just rounded the corner when they bumped into Xander, Sarah's boyfriend.  
"Sarah!" Xander cried giving her a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Hey, Xan...um, I can't really talk now..." She glanced quickly at Jareth. So did Xan.  
"Yo, who's this?" he asked semi-suspiciously.  
"This is Jareth."  
"Hey Jareth, nice to meet ya, so how do you know Sarah?"  
"Well, I stole her brother a while back." Jareth began. He opened his mouth to continue but Sarah slapped her hand over his mouth.  
"We don't need to go through that story again." She smiled, blushing with embarrassment. 


	4. It's NOTHING!!

Chapter 4  
  
"Uh, sure okay." Xander said shrugging, "So what brings you to the mall?"  
  
"Moths have eaten all my spandex so I needed to buy new ones."  
  
"Spandex eh? Cool." Xan said like he didn't mean it. Sarah looked at the two of them in a panic. She didn't want any fights not here, not in a public place. Xan was eyeing Jareth with extreme dislike. He wasn't sure why but he didn't like this Jareth fellow. Jareth however was totally ignoring him and looking around.  
  
"So, Xan, what brings YOU to the mall?" Sarah asked. Jareth rolled his eyes mentally. How could the one he loved be so into some one so…juvenile? If any one were going to be going out with her they'd have to be at LEAST 120. Well, that's how old HE was. Suddenly he saw a jewelry shop with crystals on velvet cushions. He reached into Sarah's pocket book and discretely took out her credit card. He walked happily over to the store and walked in.  
  
"Oh, how INTERESTING." Faked Sarah. She didn't know why, but being with Jareth around Xan made Xan look like a total idiot. She shrugged it off and turned to tell Jareth it was time to go, but he wasn't there.  
  
"Jareth?" She said, panicked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that Mullet head, he'll show up."  
  
"You don't understand!" Argued Sarah, "He's never been to a mall before, he's not from around here, so I can't let him get lost! And don't call him Mullet head!"  
  
"Whatever. Want to get a pretzel?"  
  
"No, Xander!" She cried, "I need to find Jareth."  
  
"Don't worry about him! He'll turn up, now lets just hit the food court!" Xan took her arm and started to pull her towards the escalator.  
  
"Xan! I said no!" Sarah pushed him away and started in the opposite direction.  
  
"Yo, Sarah, wait up! Sair, wait!" He caught up to her and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you so concerned about this guy?"  
  
"Because he's my friend, and I can't let him get lost!"  
  
"Right, your 'friend'."  
  
"Why are you being like this?"  
  
Xan looked away.  
  
"Oh ho ho!" Sarah cackled. "You're jealous!"  
  
"No, no I'm not!"  
  
"Yeah you are!! Your jealous of Jareth!" She laughed hysterically.  
  
"Well, I have a right to be!"  
  
"No you don't! God, Xan! If you knew our history you wouldn't have to be jealous."  
  
"'Our history'? You're referring to your history with him as 'our history'"  
  
"Oh my GOD, Xan! You know what, don't talk to me right now, I don't like you like this! Your talking crazy! If you would just listen to your self for one minute you would realize how ridiculous you sound."  
  
"Just tell me one thing, what IS your history?"  
  
"That, Xander." She picked up the bags she had dropped when he grabbed her, "Is not open for discussion." With that she turned on her heel and went off to look for Jareth.  
  
Anne-//leans back in chair and looks at computer screen thoughtfully\\ hmm, what do you think, Jareth? What should happen next?  
  
Jareth-//snore\\  
  
Anne-Jareth?  
  
Jareth-//inaudible mumbling\\ What?  
  
Anne-WAKE UP!  
  
Jareth-//jumps\\ Jeez, Bitch! I was taking a quality nap!  
  
Anne-//eye roll. In freaky voice\\ Sorry Jareth, I forgot.  
  
Jareth-Well, now that I'm awake, what do you want?  
  
Anne-What do you think I should do next?  
  
Jareth-//reads.\\ uhh, I don't know, maybe you should have that freak, Xan, find me and try to beat me up and I like, do magic and-  
  
Anne-Wait, why are you giving me ideas? Your not my muse!  
  
Jareth-Well, You-  
  
Anne-Hey, speaking of muses, where is Rocky?  
  
Jareth- I do not know.  
  
Anne-ROCKY!  
  
Rocky-//Appears over Jareth's head in a grubby pink bathrobe, the kind Brad Pitt wears in Fight Club and looking very mad. He's all wet.\\  
  
Anne-Oh, you were taking a bath? Sorry.  
  
Rocky-//Narrows eyes and disappeared.\\  
  
Anne-Oh god, just what I need, ANOTHER person mad at me.  
  
Jareth-Who else is mad at you?  
  
Anne-My friend.  
  
Jareth-Why?  
  
Anne-I kicked him in the face.  
  
Jareth-WHAT!?  
  
Anne-Well, he-HEY! Back to the story!  
  
"Jareth!" Cried Sarah running at him full speed as he walked out of the jewelry store.  
  
"What?! Is anything wrong?" Jareth asked.  
  
"YES! You walked away with out telling me! You can't do that! And how did you buy that?" Sarah asked suddenly pointed at the bag marked 'KAYS' in his hand.  
  
"I used your credit card."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I bought something for you!"  
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow. Jareth pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. Sarah peered inside; it was a dragon's claw holding a miniature crystal.  
  
"Wow." Sarah breathed, totally forgetting she was the one who would have to pay for it. Jareth took it out of the box and held it out to her. Sarah turned and moved her hair out of the way as he put it on her neck. Just as he got the clasp done, Xan spotted them.  
  
"YOU!" He cried angrily. Sarah snapped out of her little trance and glared at him.  
  
"Xaaaan." She warned.  
  
"Don't you Xaaaan me!" he cried. "You slut! You're fooling around with this guy behind my back! You freaking slut!"  
  
Sarah's mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. Jareth fumed and got his hands ready to send a spark of magic to make him sail into a wall, but Sarah attacked first. With all her might she made a fist and threw a hard punch into his stomach. Xan doubled over with pain.  
  
"You suspicious little prick!" She cried. "I told you it was nothing and that's what it is, if you can't trust me then we're over."  
  
And with that the two left, with Xan still doubled over in soreness.  
  
  
  
Jareth-Anne, can you get any lamer than this?  
  
Anne-Probably! //Barney walks out\\  
  
Barney-I love you, you love me, we're a- //bullet comes flying out of a gun in Rocky's hand. He blows the smoke away as Barney falls to the floor\\  
  
Jareth- WOW! COOL!!  
  
Chapter 5 coming soon! 


	5. The Moths Attack!!Ahhh!

This and a few of the following chapters are dedicated to my friend Kaylor 'cuz she's scared of moths, and would like nothing better than to kill the whole lot of them! ^^  
  
When they got home, Jareth made a portal appear.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for all your help!" Jareth said turning, ready to go back home.  
  
"Oh no you don't mister! You're not done yet! Now we need to go to your house and kill all those moths!" Sarah said.  
  
"What!" squeeked Jareth a little higher than the average 4 year old. "I mean, ahem..." he lowered his voice to normal "What do you mean kill all those moths."  
  
"I mean, we gotta get rid of them so they dont eat your new clothes."  
  
"Erm...i don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Why are you scared of the moths? Is big intimidating Jareth scared?"  
  
"N-no.." Jareth stuttered.  
  
"Oh, come on you big baby!" Sarah laughed, walking into the portal and into Jareth's castle.When they both were inside, Sarah stared, She had forgotten what it looked like...she hadn't been there in so long....  
  
"Okay, Miss Moth-killer, where do you suggest we start?" Jareth asked, handing his shopping bags to a near-by goblin servant.  
  
"Well, we should find one, and fallow it to see where it goes, then we gotta poison the whole nest of 'em!!"  
  
"That's so morbid!"  
  
"Well, do you have a BETTER idea?"  
  
"Well, we could just...let them go.."  
  
"NO! You show weakness with these critters and they come back and eat more spandex!"  
  
"More spandex?! Noooooooooooooo!" Jareth cried. "Let's kill those sons of bitches!"  
  
"Yeah!" Nodded Sarah smiling.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
A moth fluttered into Jareth's room and nibbled on his favorite pair of grey spandex. It looked up curiously at the door way; it heard a noise. Silence. It shrugged (can moths do that?) and continued eating. Sarah and Jareth poked their heads through the door way and looked at the moth with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Um...maybe this isn't such a good idea!" Jareth whispered, turning to leave.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Well, I mean, Moths are rather vicious, are they not?"  
  
"Shut up." Sarah whispered rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe that the man she once found so intimidating was moth-o-phobic.  
  
The moth flew out of the door--teh chase was on! The two chased it for about 20 minutes untill it disapeared through a hole in the wall. Jareth ran up and put his eye to it. What he saw inside made his face pale.  
  
"What?" asked Sarah. Jareth shook his head and looked away. Sarah pushed him out of the way and peered inside. There were thousand and THOUSANDS of moths fluttering around.  
  
"Wow!" Sarah cried. "This is great! We can get them all at once!" Sarah took the bottles of poison she had stuffed in her pockets and sprayed them into the hole. She smiled triumphantly at Jareth who stared in horror.  
  
"What?" Asked sarah walking towards him. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her towards the wall. The whole swarm was out of thier home and staring at her.  
  
"Oh shit." Muttered Sarah. Jareth nodded and they ran down the hall, the moths following.  
  
They ran into the bath room and slammed the door shut. They could hear the moths hit the door.  
  
"Damn that's a lot of bugs!" Sarah cried. Jareth sat on the floor shaking.  
  
"I don't like moths at alll...." was all he said. For the rest of the day the two were trapped in the bathroom, because the moths were still hitting the door.  
  
"This reminds me of 'The Birds'!" Sarah said, pacing.  
  
"What happened in 'The Birds?" asked Jareth.  
  
"Well, they were all sitting in their living room, when ALL these birds started attacking their house!! And they were hitting the door over and over and over again and then finaly they broke through and pecked all the people!"  
  
"AHa!" Jareth cried, curling up into a ball.  
  
"But don't worry, that probably won't happen, Moth's don't have beaks."  
  
Jareth nodded in agreement. Suddenly the door burst open. Jareth screamed in a high voice and hid in the shower, for a HUGE moth, the size of a bouncer (you know those cool dudes that gaurd night clubs) had just entered the room.  
  
"ooo.." squeaked Sarah, "Helooo..."  
  
"Grah!" Cried the moth and swooped at her, grabbed her wait, and hoisted her away.  
  
"Jareth!!!!!!" Screamed Sarah. Jareth watches in fear as his love was carried away by a giant moth.  
  
"Don't worry, sarah." he said faintly, "i'll save you...some how.." 


	6. Anne and Jareth have a little talk....

1 Chapter 6  
  
Anne + Jareth have a little talk…  
  
Anne: (sleeping) zZzZzZz  
  
//knock knock\\  
  
Anne: ZzZzZz  
  
//door opens, Jareth walks in\\  
  
Jareth: Anne?  
  
Anne: ZzZzZz  
  
Jareth: ANNE! WAKE UP!  
  
Anne: Wuh? Huh? AHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Jareth: Calm down it's just me!!  
  
Anne: Oh that's reassuring! ::yawn:: what are you doing here? This is MY room, this is  
  
MY apartment, ::looks at clock:: it's 1:30 in the morning!!  
  
Jareth: I've come to discuss the latest chapter in your fanfic…the one about the moths.  
  
Anne: Oh, yes. Of course…Let me just throw on a bathrobe and we'll talk.  
  
Jareth: Okay.  
  
Anne: Okay—what was the problem?  
  
Jareth: I AM NOT AFRAID OF MOTHS!  
  
Anne: So? Your castle isn't being invaded by a swarm of spandex loving insects either…and you DIDN'T break up Sarah and her boyfriend…not really, it's all a story…a figment of my twisted imagination.  
  
Jareth: So…it's degrading…  
  
Anne: So?  
  
Jareth: So?! I want you to change it!  
  
Anne: Um…::ponders:: NO.  
  
Jareth: No? What do you mean 'no'?  
  
Anne: I mean, no, naw, nay, non, eh eh!  
  
Jareth: But Aannne!!  
  
Anne: But no!  
  
Jareth: Please?  
  
Anne: No!  
  
Jareth: C'mon!  
  
Anne: No! Now go away, I need some sleep! ::hides under covers::  
  
Jareth: Please?  
  
Anne: Let it go, Jareth!  
  
//The next morning at the breakfast table…Anne is about to pour herself more orange juice, but Jareth does it for her\\  
  
Anne: no matter how much you suck up, I'm not going to do it.  
  
Jareth: Damnit!  
  
Anne: Now, stop harassing me!  
  
Jareth: What are you talking about? Harassing you. I'm not harassing you!  
  
Anne: //raises eyebrows\\\ I gotta go to work.  
  
Jareth: me too?  
  
Anne: //groan\\  
  
At work  
  
Anne: Good morning rocky. I hope you slept better than I did!  
  
Rocky: ?  
  
Anne: //points behind her at Jareth.\\  
  
Rocky: //eye roll\\  
  
Jareth: So, are you going to-  
  
Anne: NO! Now be quiet, I need to write the next chapter of my fan fic!!  
  
Rocky: ::nodd:: 


	7. Ah...the sweet smell of Victory

Hey--It's me, and i know i've been like DEAD for the past couple months, but i've been busy...and its summer, and Anne goes to camp and stuff...and i've been having W.B and...grrrrr its just been frustrating...::sigh:: neways...My stories ARE coming! Slowly but surely....::big grin::  
  
Jareth paced his bathroom. "What to DO?" He asked his reflection as he paused in front of the mirror. "I don't know!" Shrugged his reflection.  
  
Jareth-WAIT A MINUTE!!!! Anne-//groan\\ What is it *now*, Jareth? Jareth-My reflection is talking back? Anne-Yes, yes it is, do you have a *problem* with that Jareth? Jareth-No...::sits back down:: Anne-//stares\\ Jareth-What!? Anne-You don't have a problem with my story yet? Jareth-Nope.. Anne-Are you sick!? Rocky go get him some soup and a hot water bottle! Rocky-//Nodds and flys away..dont ask how, he just does\\  
  
Jareth ran a gloved hand through his silvery mane, a habbit of his, that made his hair stand on end. He looked down at the floor and spotted the can of poison Sarah had dropped when the gianormous moth had abducted her. He picked it up and suddenly he had an idea. He ran down the hall, completely forgetting his fear of moths, after the gigantic moth. "HEY!" he screamed after the moth. The moth stopped and turned around to look at him. Jareth ran up and squirted the poison into his eye, making him drop Sarah and scream in pain. "Ha ha!" Jareth cried triumphantly, spraying it some more and watching it's skin burn by the chemicals. Finally the moth crumpled and fell to the floor, dead. "Thank you!!" Sarah cried running up to Jareth and wrapping her arms around his neck. He grinned behind her back. "Now, all we gotta do is get rid of the other ones!" She cried excitedly. "And how do you propose we do THAT?" Jareth asked. "Well, we just gotta get a BIG big light!!" "Where are we gonna get that?" "Um...lets look in the garden shed." "I don't think there will be one there." "Let's just look!" She grabbed his arm and they ran down to the garden. Sarah flung open the doors to reveal a huge bug light. She through Jareth a look. "Well, how was I supossed to know that was in there? I don't garden, do i look like a gardener to you?" "No..now that you mention it. Help me with this!" she said. He came over and the two of them lifted the big light and carried it back into the castle. That night they lit it and went back into the throne room to play board games. The next morning Jareth woke up on the floor next to a half finished 'scrabble' board and a sleeping Sarah. He gently shook her awake. "Sarah, wake up." "Mmmmmmmm?" groaned Sarah, stretching and sitting up, rubbing her eyes with two shaky fists. "Want to check the light?" Jareth asked. Sarah was turning her neck to get the crick out. "You bet!" she cried excitedly. The two got up and ran into the lamp room, as Sarah had predicted, all the moths were laying on the floor, fried to crisps.  
  
Kaylor-::stands on desk:; YES! Take that you fiendish fiends!!! Anne-Um...Kay....sit down!! ::pulls her down:: Jareth-And you thought *I* was inturruptive... Kaylor-Shut up Jareth...I'm allowed to be this way..these chapters are dedicated to ME remember? Jareth-::huffs:: Whatever... Anne-Both of you shut up, and Jareth keep that water bottle on your head. Jareth-::slapps water bottle on head:: for the last time, Anne, im NOT sick!! Anne-I don't believe you, and if you keep whining I'll have to send you to the doctor, and believe you me, it wont be a nice one. Jareth-gulp Kaylor-And you know what THAT means... Jareth-::shakes head:: Kaylor-Cold hands.. Jareth: gasp Anne-Cold stethescopes... Jareth-gasp Kaylor-and NO stickers at the end Jareth-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kaylor+Anne-Heh heh heh..  
  
Sarah stood outside the portal with Jareth. "Well, I should go back...patch up things with Xan...you know." she said shrugging. "Yeah, I'm sorry i caused so much trouble." "Peh! No...it wasnt your fault...he's an ass...but I love him to death, yanno?" "Yea.." Jareth said, nodding, even though he has no clue what she was talking about. "Well, it's been fun." She said sticking out her hand. "Yes, fun. Indeed, that is what it has been." Why was he talking like that? He took her hand and shook it. "Bye." and then, Sarah totaly took Jareth by surprise, and kissed him on the cheek. "If you EVER need any help, know that you can turn to me for help with anything like..um.." she gestured to a couple of goblins that were carrying away fried moths in dustpans, "That." All Jareth could do was nodd. Sarah smiled, turned and walked through the portal.  
  
THE END 


End file.
